koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Celtic Tales: Balor of the Evil Eye/Legend
Resources Tribes Playable Banner - Airceltrai (CTBE).png|Airceltrai Banner - Bri Leith (CTBE).png|Bri Leith Banner - Eas Aedha (CTBE).png|Eas Aedha Banner - Falias (CTBE).png|Falias Banner - Fianna (CTBE).png|Fianna Banner - Findias (CTBE).png|Findias Banner - Fionnaidh (CTBE).png|Fionnaidh Banner - Rodruban (CTBE).png|Rodruban Banner - Sligo (CTBE).png|Sligo Non-Playable Banner - Aes Sidhe (CTBE).png|Aes Sidhe Banner - Cnoc Aine (CTBE).png|Cnoc Aine Banner - Dyfedh (CTBE).png|Dyfedh Banner - Fer Sidhe (CTBE).png|Fer Sidhe Banner - Fomor (CTBE).png|Fomor Banner - Gorias (CTBE).png|Gorias Banner - Meadhe (CTBE).png|Meadhe Banner - Murias (CTBE).png|Murias Banner - Sidhe Fuait (CTBE).png|Sidhe Fuait Banner - Tir Tairn (CTBE).png|Tir Tairn Territories Province List #Strabane #Donegal #Kesh #Omagh #Lisnasked #Elphin #Connaught #Kilrea #Louth #Caledon #Tara #Delvin #Meathas #Clifden #Ahascragh #Kilkee #Gort #Cruach #Moate #Kilcullen #Laois #Athy #Mullinavat #Raven #Taghmon #Tralee #Croom #Cashel #Dungarvan #Sneem #Rathmore #Schull #Bandon #Blarney #Cobh #Naas #Ben Skellig #Rathlin Isle #Aran Isle #Nenagh Map Indicators *'Red' - Territories controlled by the player. *'Yellow' - Territories delegated by the player's champions. *'White' - Territories owned by other tribes. Does not indicate whether a tribe is friendly or hostile. *'Peach' - Territories owned by friendly tribes. May not attack the player's unguarded provinces. *'Blue' - Territories owned by allied tribes. May adhere to the player's requests for aid. Terrain Usable terrain have levels to indicate their overall value. The level cap for most is 47. Terrain - Grassland (CTBE).png|'Grassland' - A patch of grass used for hurling or farming. Rendered useless if overgrown. Terrain - Farmland (CTBE).png|'Farmland' - A spot of land used for growing crops. The more farmland a province has, the more grain is harvested. Vulnerable to water spouts and fires. Terrain - Herd (CTBE).png|'Herd' - A group of cows found in every province. Requires herders to effectively grow in numbers. Terrain - Forest (CTBE).png|'Forest' - An area dominated by multiple trees. Will disappear if chopped repeatedly. Difficult to move into during battles. Terrain - Marsh (CTBE).png|'Marsh' - A wetland caused by water spouts flooding grassy areas. Difficult to move into during battles. Terrain - Shallows (CTBE).png|'Shallows' - A shallow stream of water. Easy to move into during battles. Terrain - River (CTBE).png|'River' - A large stream of water. Impossible to cross during battles without the help of a druid. Terrain - Sea (CTBE).png|'Sea' - An open sea. Impossible to cross during battles. Terrain - Rockland (CTBE).png|'Rockland' - An area surrounded by minerals. Will disappear if mined repeatedly. Terrain - Burg (CTBE).png|'Burg' - Houses the population of a province. Can be upgraded via construction. Terrain - Citadel (CTBE).png|'Citadel' - Fills a champion's ranks with soldiers. Can be upgraded via construction. Terrain - Tent (CTBE).png|'Champion Tent' - Provides shelter for visiting champions. Commands Province Commands Commands used for developing a tribe's territory and agriculture. Requires strength as well as interaction with the appropriate terrain to work. Efficiency is proportionate to the champion's level and family rating. ;Farm Till the land in a straight line as dictated by the player's direction of choice. Converts grass panels into farmlands to produce grain, thereby feeding the populace and enabling them to grow in size. ;Herd Cattle Watch over the cattle to keep them safe and well-fed. A champion performing this task can help stave off cattle raids from other tribes or mitigate the effects of disease spread by the Fomors. ;Chop Wood Chop trees to collect wood for construction and bartering. Excessive usage of this command is not recommended as forests may completely dissipate as a result. To replant new trees, command a druid to conjure them and wait for them to grow in one year. ;Mine Mine rocky terrain to collect ores used for construction and bartering. While coastal provinces have more rocks than inland terrain, they are still limited in number and may eventually run out if mined excessively. ;Magic Command a druid or bard to cast beneficial spells to support a province. Requires an appropriate amount of mana to enact and leaves user too drained to perform another task. ;Play Hurling Direct a champion to play a game of hurling, raising their experience and ability level at a faster rate than any other command. Must be done on an open field to take effect. ;Explore Send a champion to explore adjacent provinces beyond the player's borders. Although it takes 2 months for characters to return, this command is a necessary step to obtain more lands or make contact with neighboring tribes. ;Build Construct new buildings for burgs and citadels, elevating their current level. Increases the amount of family and soldiers a champion has, but costs a continuous amount of wood and ore. ;View Examine all elements of the province map. This includes data on champions, buildings, and even terrain. ;Rest Order a champion to rest so they can recover their strength. Ends upon gaining full strength or receiving new orders. Champions recruited in battle will start out in this state. Battle Commands Commands made for surviving combat. Most of them expend strength points and may be hampered by the weather. ;Move Move a selected champion to a highlighted area. Command is influenced by terrain, obstacles, and weather conditions. *'Grassland, Farmland and Rockland' - Has low resistance to mobility. *'Lava and Fire' - Has high resistance to mobility. *'Marsh, Forest, and Sea' - Impossible to cross through. ;Talk Communicate with an adjacent champion. Options vary depending on whether the target is an ally or foe. *'Negotiation' - Convince the invading side's chief to withdraw in exchange for goods. Has a chance of failing. *'Taunt' - Provoke an enemy to attack recklessly, lowering their guard against retaliation. *'Change Item' - Swap items with an ally. *'Encourage' - Motivate an ally to fight harder, increasing their strength points and ability level. ;Retreat Escape to a nearby province. Weakened champions have a higher risk of being caught by the opposing side. ;Defend Defend against incoming attacks. Provides a slight boost in strength and mana. Extremely effective when used to shield magic users and weakened warriors from harm. ;Melee Inflict a 3-hit attack on an enemy unit. Damage is based on the champion's stats as well as the amount of soldiers in their ranks. ;Hand-to-Hand Combat A tactic reserved for warriors, it allows them to single-handedly challenge enemy fighters to a duel. The character with the highest strength and stats is more likely to win. Useful when controlling a champion with insufficient soldiers. Has a chance of failing. ;Magic Command a druid or bard to cast spells in battle. Expends mana if successful. ;Rest Has the same function as its province counterpart. All units will automatically rest before the next morning arrives. ;Post-Battle Commands accessed by the player once a battle has been won. *'Dungeon' - View captured champions. *'Conclude' - Pass judgment on captives. Options include recruit, release, and exile. Stubborn captives may be released for later recruitment or exiled to prevent them from reappearing in battle. Exiled rulers will simply be replaced by a successor. Fomors cannot be recruited or released when captured. Burg Commands *'Create' - Commission a champion to craft a new item using wood and metal. Usually takes 2 to 4 months to complete. The type and quality of items crafted depend on the creator's level and ability stat. *'Caravan' - Barter with other tribes by way of caravans. Can only be done if a tribal relationship has been established via tribute. Depending on the distance of the destination, trade missions may take several months to end. When a tribe is unable to initiate a trade, they may change their minds if players bargain or choose different resources to swap. Turning away caravans from other tribes is considered a hostile action and will lower the player's peace rating. Trade goods are measured in basic rates for the player's convenience. :1 Cow = 50 Units of Grain :1 Unit of Metal = 10 Units of Grain :1 Unit of Wood = 5 Units of Grain *'Poll' - Listen to gossip or advice from the local populace. Provides helpful hints for beginning players. *'Move' - Transfer champions and resources to another province. May take months to accomplish depending on the distance of the destination. Can be used to settle in empty territories or deploy inactive champions. Citadel Commands *'Delegate' - Reduce the number of controllable provinces by delegating leadership to the highest ranking champion available. Primarily focuses on land development, though diplomatic missions may occur from time to time. Very useful when there are more than enough areas to micromanage. *'Cattle Raid' - Raid a nearby province to obtain cattle. Can only be done to areas owned by other tribes. Up to 3 champions can be sent for this task and they will benefit from a boost in experience if successful. It is recommended not to use this command on friendly tribes or their peace rating with the player will suffer. *'Recommend' - Persuade a neighboring faction to join forces, converting them into an auxiliary tribe. Can be broken off at the conceding ruler's whim. If relationships continue to improve, the auxiliary tribe will permanently annex itself to the player's domain. Should this command be used on a tribe with low trust, their peace rating will simply decrease by 5 points. *'Tribute' - Send tribute to establish friendly ties with another tribe. Gifts to be given include items, grain, wood, metal, or cattle; the higher the amount, the more peace points earned. Not very effective when used to bond with hostile factions. *'War' - Send troops to wage war against a neighboring tribe. Winning champions will receive a boost in experience and gain control of the losing army's province. An essential command to consolidate power early on, though repeated use may leave players surrounded at all sides. *'Dismiss' - Dismiss an unneeded champion, causing them to roam freely and join other rulers. *'Treasury' - Give an item or stone rune from the treasury to a champion. Champion Tent Commands *'Recruit' - Recruit a free champion to join the player's tribe. Success is more likely to occur if the governing character's level and charisma is close to or exceeds the champion's own. *'Talk' - Ask what news a champion has heard in their travels. This includes information on other roaming champions, different lands, and distant tribes. *'Learn' - Learn one spell from a visiting druid for a small price. Available to governing druids at level 9 or above. *'Tales' - Hear a poem from a visiting bard for a small price. Available to governing bards at level 9 or above. *'Contest' - Initiate a friendly duel with a visiting warrior for a small price. Yields more experience than hurling. Available to governing warriors at level 9 or above. Council Commands *'Tribe Relations' - View data on tribes with ties to the player. *'Province Map' - Enables the player to view visible provinces including those owned by neighboring tribes. *'Champion' - Oversee list of champions and their current tasks. *'Tutorial' - Weather Weather conditions are a prevalent feature in battles. They occur at random and may force players to switch tactics due to their effects. *'Fine' - Clear and sunny skies that provide optimum range of movement and spells for champions. Increases the effectiveness of fire-based spells. *'Windy' - Harsh winds that blow away adverse air-based spells. *'Rain' - Rainy weather that puts out fires and reduces movement range by 50%. Increases the effectiveness of water-based spells. *'Fog' - Low clouds that obscure visibility. Reduces spell range for champions to 1. *'Snow' - Snowy weather that makes movement impossible. Seasons Seasonal changes take place as months pass. They bring new changes to provinces and alter the environment's appearance. If a tribe is benefiting the most from the new season, an option to hold a festival will pop up. Celebrating requires grain and will boost the ability level of local champions. Disasters Minor disasters caused by the Fomors, they randomly occur during the turn phase. *'Fomor Raid' - Intermittent raids enacted by the Fomors. Strips a portion of the province's grain, wood, metal, and cattle. *'Fire' - Sets fire on a province's farmlands. Can be extinguished with druid magic. *'Tree Uprooted' - Deforests a portion of a province's trees, leaving less wood for players to collect. *'Water Spout' - Damages farmlands with water spouts, eventually turning them into marshes. Cannot be stopped. *'Cattle Sickness' - An epidemic spread by the Fomors to lessen the player's cattle. Lasts for a month. Category:Gameplay